


Chococurry

by Aislyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chocolate, Curry, Fluffy, M/M, White Day, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislyn/pseuds/Aislyn
Summary: Mikaru disse que podiam comemorar todas as datas e aquela seria a primeira depois do ocorrido. Precisava retribuir o presente que ganhou no Valentines, mas estava tendo dificuldades na preparação...“– Siga a receita mas siga sua intuição também! – Takeo estava sendo um professor mais rígido do que imaginou ser possível.”
Relationships: Katsuya e Mikaru





	Chococurry

**Author's Note:**

> Side-B da história Macarons e Chocolates (postada no Nyah e Spirit).
> 
> Os personagens aqui contidos são de minha autoria.

Natal. Aniversário. Primeiro ano de namoro. Ou segundo, terceiro… Aquelas eram datas que não costumavam comemorar. Katsuya por estar no primeiro namoro e não saber bem o que era tradição ou não e Mikaru por afirmar que eram datas meramente comerciais. Katsuya via com frequência os amigos trocando presentes, contando que estavam completando certo tempo de relacionamento ou que era o aniversário da namorada, ou simplesmente porque queriam ter uma noite especial. Ele não havia comemorado seu primeiro ano com Mikaru. Não se lembrava nem de como havia sido ou o que fizeram no dia, se é que passaram juntos. O namorado tinha algum tipo de aversão a essas comemorações.

Só recentemente, após conhecer melhor os amigos do namorado, Shiroyama e Izumi, é que começaram a celebrar algumas ocasiões. Primeiro um Natal, depois um encontro duplo, alguns jantares e acampamentos na sacada do apartamento do casal. Mikaru não parecia à vontade na maioria deles, algumas vezes deixando claro que só ia porque ele queria participar. O que era uma grande demonstração do que sentia, pois Mikaru não costumava fazer as vontades de ninguém.

O último Valentines trouxera uma boa novidade. Katsuya, já sem esperanças de comemorar e apenas acatando a ideia de um namoro tranquilo e caseiro, foi surpreendido por um presente de Mikaru; uma torta de chocolate com uma declaração em um bilhete, que posteriormente foi pregado no mural de sua clínica, onde podia sempre olhar. Quando questionado sobre o motivo, Mikaru desconversou, dizendo que não se importava de tentar e ficou em expectativa, esperando receber algo em troca. Katsuya se sentiu mal por um momento, afinal não havia comprado nada, ciente de que não iam comemorar. E então se lembrou do White Day, onde poderia retribuir à altura.

Entretanto, a cozinha de sua mãe parecia tudo, menos uma retribuição decente. Por sorte, era apenas o treinamento, caso contrário, estaria correndo o risco de enviar Mikaru para o hospital com uma intoxicação alimentar. Queria preparar algo para o café da manhã dele. Tornar o dia especial desde o instante que ele acordasse até a hora de dormir. Mas seus ovos mexidos estavam salgados, as torradas queimadas, o café ralo e massa grudenta havia caído no chão em sua tentativa de fazer panquecas.

– Passou um tufão por aqui? – Mayu parou a meio caminho da geladeira, pegando um copo de suco enquanto analisava a situação da mesa – Como pode não saber fazer nem o básico?

– Eu sei fazer! Só estou nervoso! – ele sabia… já havia tentado antes. Não que tivesse ficado perfeito, mas comestível era um grande avanço.

– Se ficar nervoso assim no fim de semana, vamos visitar o Mikaru no pronto socorro.

– Não sei porque não está dando certo. Eu fiz como mamãe ensinou… – Katsuya encarava uma torrada com pesar, considerando um absurdo aquele erro.

– Ah… só por curiosidade, está fazendo tudo de uma vez? – Mayu se pendurou no encosto da cadeira, encarando o irmão com diversão.

– Não, um pouco de cada. Eu coloco a torrada para assar enquanto fico mexendo os ovos. Depois fervo a água pro café e em seguida preparo a massa da panqueca.

– Bom, acho que esse é seu primeiro erro. Você não consegue fazer muita coisa junta. E faça o café na cafeteira, Mikaru deve ter uma; vai diminuir o trabalho. – como se esperando o efeito de suas palavras, Mayu continuou – Você pode tentar pratos mais simples e até mesmo comprar pronto.

– Mikaru gosta de comida caseira, eu quero preparar pra ele.

– Mas não precisa preparar tudo. Uma coisinha ou outra, como o café e as torradas, depois fazer uma decoração com frutas, por flores e um cartão bonito.

– De onde você tira essas ideias? – era desconfortável para Katsuya saber que sua irmãzinha, que mal havia entrado na adolescência, podia imaginar toda aquela situação e ajudá-lo com soluções práticas.

– Eu vejo muito filme. E converso com minhas amigas. Mamãe também me conta de quando conheceu o papai e o que faziam.

– Ok, sem detalhes. – definitivamente, Katsuya não queria saber do começo do namoro de seus pais. Sabia o que eles já tinham feito, mas ouvir falar era diferente.

– Katsu-nii, qualquer coisa que você fizer, Mikaru vai gostar. Ele gosta de tudo que vem de você. Já comentei sobre a forma que ele te encara quando você não vê. Ele te admira muito.

– Não acho que faço muito pra merecer isso… – lamentou enquanto mexia a massa, pensativo.

Ia tentar mais uma vez. Só mais uma. Precisava acertar alguma coisa. Seguiria a sugestão de Mayu e tentaria coisas mais simples também, como a cesta de frutas. Mas só tinha uma coisa da qual ele não queria abrir mão…

– Você precisa picar esses cubos menores, senão vai demorar demais pra cozinhar. – Takeo comentou com a faca apontada na direção onde suas mãos trabalhavam, deixando-o nervoso.

Katsuya queria fazer curry. Havia abusado muito da ajuda da mãe e da irmã, então para aquela tarefa foi atrás do amigo de seu namorado. Shiroyama cozinhava bem o suficiente para receber elogios de Mikaru. Precisava aprender com ele tudo que pudesse. Combinaram de fazer juntos, cada um usando um lado da mesa. Iria imitar e seguir todos os passos. Contudo, Takeo estava sendo um professor mais rígido do que imaginou ser possível.

– Está colocando água demais! – dessa vez foi uma colher de concha virada em sua direção.

– Mas é a quantidade que está na receita…

– Siga a receita mas siga sua intuição também! – aconselhou Shiroyama, terminando sua parte na preparação.

– Minha intuição diz pra seguir a receita a risca. – Katsuya murmurou, mas seguiu o conselho, retirando um pouco da água.

– Nem sempre vai dar certo assim. O seu copo de medida pode ser diferente, o tipo de panela, tudo isso afeta. Por isso precisa ver o que está fazendo, com a prática vai notando onde errou e o que precisa melhorar.

– Isso é muito detalhado. Não sirvo para cozinhar.

– O dia que suas únicas opções forem cozinhar algo comestível ou passar fome, você dá um jeitinho. Não vai melhorar do dia pra noite sem praticar.

– Bom, espero que fique comestível. Quando eu for tentar de novo vou estar sozinho. – o final de semana estava chegando e ele não podia levar Shiroyama para ajudá-lo a preparar o jantar.

– Pode me ligar se precisar confirmar alguma coisa, mas acho que você consegue.

Katsuya esperava, sinceramente, conseguir fazer algo decente. Já havia reduzido pela metade seus planos do que teria no café da manhã. Não ia abrir mão de preparar o prato preferido de Mikaru.

* * *

A casa estava silenciosa quando Katsuya entrou. Do lado de fora, o sol mal havia surgido no horizonte. Era assim que queria. Mikaru levantava cedo para trabalhar, mas era sábado e esperava que a ideia de fim de semana o fizesse dormir até um pouco mais tarde. Esperava também não fazer barulho enquanto preparava o café. Depois ia levar tudo para o quarto, para acordá-lo e servir na cama.

Colocou o café para ser preparado na cafeteira, assim ganharia tempo, como sua irmã sugeriu. A seguir pegou a torradeira para fazer torradas. Não ia se arriscar com fogo para não queimar tudo. Conseguiu picar as frutas sem se cortar no processo, o que já era um avanço, mas podia ouvir a voz da irmã dizendo que até uma criança conseguiria fazer aquilo.

Mayu estava provando que era mais independente que ele.

Colocou tudo em uma bandeja, juntamente com algumas flores que pegou no jardim de sua mãe, mesmo sem saber se Mikaru teria alguma favorita. Gostou de sua decoração e, por fim, só queria levar até o quarto sem deixar cair tudo no processo. E, se fosse para cair, que fosse no meio do caminho e não no quarto, principalmente não em cima da cama com o namorado nela. Seria desastroso!

O primeiro obstáculo foi abrir a porta com tudo que levava em mãos, mas conseguiu, não sem um pouco de dificuldade. Suspirou aliviado enquanto adentrava o quarto com cuidado, tentando ser o mais silencioso possível, mas seus planos de acordar o namorado foram cancelados ao encontrá-lo já desperto e sentado na poltrona, com um livro no colo.

– Bom dia. – Mikaru o recebeu com um de seus raros sorrisos matinais, mas Katsuya estava visivelmente decepcionado.

– Você me ouviu entrar… – aquela não era uma pergunta. Kurosaki sabia sobre o sono leve do namorado e sabia que aquela possibilidade existia, mas mesmo assim ainda tentou pegá-lo de surpresa pela manhã.

Havia falhado.

– Não ouvi. Mas ouvi barulhos na cozinha. – Mikaru deixou o livro de lado, esperando que o rapaz se aproximasse – Resolvi esperar por aqui quando senti o cheiro de café.

– Não precisa mentir. Eu imaginei que fosse acontecer. – a bandeja foi depositada aos pés da cama e então Katsuya se sentiu perdido. O que viria a seguir? Convidá-lo para comer? Desejar um feliz White Day? – Você podia ter esperado na cama… – mas o pensamento saiu mais alto do que queria.

– Isso é fácil de resolver. Só precisa me levar de volta pra lá. – Mikaru sugeriu com um sorriso de canto, Katsuya o encarando em surpresa. Aquilo era novo.

– Te levar? Quer que eu te carregue pra cama?

– Se você quiser e eu não estiver abusando da boa vontade.

– Claro que não! – Katsuya respondeu de prontidão, se aproximando animado. Se antes não queria derrubar a bandeja, agora rezava para não derrubar o namorado. Não sabia o que havia motivado aquela oferta, mas não ia negar de forma alguma!

Mikaru estendeu os braços, envolvendo seu pescoço e sendo erguido pela cintura, um braço passando por baixo dos joelhos para então ser tirado da poltrona. Como Katsuya imaginou, ele era leve, conseguindo levá-lo sem dificuldades, mas a proximidade entre os dois era diferente; a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, os dedos passando de leve em sua nuca… era um novo tipo de confiança depositada em si.

Não queria soltá-lo no colchão. E não o fez quando se aproximou da cama, apertando-o mais contra seu corpo, até ouvir um riso baixo vindo dele.

– O que?

– Eu não vou fugir, Katsuya.

– Eu sei… – Kurosaki suspirou frustrado, se inclinando sobre a cama, mas dessa vez foi Mikaru quem apertou o abraço, voltando a rir – O quê?

– Nada. Achei que seria estranho.

– Você nunca fez isso. – concluiu Katsuya, apesar de lembrar vagamente de uma cena assim.

– Ser carregado sem ser numa crise de hiperventilação? Não. No geral estou quase morrendo sem respirar direito, então não é como se pudesse aproveitar a situação.

– Verdade… E o que achou?

– Hmm… é bom. Queria poder aproveitar mais.

– É? E por que não pode? – Katsuya voltou a segurá-lo com mais firmeza agora que não seria repelido – Consigo fazer isso o dia todo!

– Eu não vou me aproveitar de você assim.

– Por favor, aproveite! – o casal riu, cúmplice, e Mikaru acenou concordando.

– Ok, então sente-se.

– Com você no colo?

– Isso. E puxe a bandeja pra cá. – instruiu Mikaru, tentando não se separar muito do namorado enquanto ambos se ajeitavam no meio do colchão.

– Quer que te sirva na boca também?

– Não abuse da sorte. – a resposta veio em tom sério e Katsuya apenas concordou, dando espaço para Mikaru se apoiar contra seu corpo, aceitando a torrada que ele estendeu em sua direção.

– Tem planos pra mais tarde?

– Hm… sim, preciso sair essa tarde pra arrumar algumas coisas. Por quê?

– Consegue um horário pra jantar comigo? – Katsuya não havia pensado na possibilidade de Mikaru estar ocupado à noite. Esqueceu que ele não se prendia a horários quando se tratava de seu trabalho.

– Claro. Eu não vou demorar muito. Quer encontrar em algum lugar?

– Eu estava pensando em preparar alguma coisa por aqui…

Mikaru ergueu o rosto enquanto se inclinava para o lado, até conseguir encará-lo de frente, uma pergunta não feita estampada em seu olhar. Sim, ele queria tentar cozinhar.

– Ahm… ok… vou entrar em contato com minha advogada, só pra confirmar se está tudo certo com meu testamento. Às oito está bom pra você?

– Eu pratiquei. Um de nós dois precisa fazer isso em algum momento. Praticamente moramos juntos mas sempre comemos com meus pais.

Mikaru concordava com aquilo, mas pensou em contestar. Sua sogra já havia dito que não se importava de recebê-los para as refeições. Era um bom meio de saber como estavam, já que os veria pessoalmente. Por outro lado, Mikaru pensava em situações de emergência ou quando os sogros não estivessem na cidade. Precisavam aprender a cozinhar para sobreviver.

Por fim, Mikaru acabou cedendo e voltou para casa no horário combinado, pensando durante o banho que o cheiro parecia bom e esperava que o sabor também fosse aceitável. Não ia criar expectativas, mas ia se policiar para não criticar o que Katsuya fizesse, afinal ele estava se esforçando pelos dois.

Contudo, não contava com o golpe baixo pelo prato escolhido, se sentindo obrigado a repetir, o que já provava que havia gostado, sem necessidade de nenhum tipo de elogio.

Curry definitivamente era seu ponto fraco.

* * *

Um pouco mais cedo, naquele mesmo dia…

– Miura-san, Mikaru passou aqui a tarde e deixou algumas coisas pra você. – Takeo comentou com a supervisora quando ela apareceu no escritório no final do expediente, indicando um pacote numa mesinha ao canto da sala – Ele disse que você sabia do que se tratava.

– Hm… não lembro de nenhuma instrução que ele passou… – a moça comentou pensativa, tentando se lembrar de alguma tarefa que devia fazer e acabou esquecendo, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. Aproximou-se da mesa para conferir o pacote, pensando se haveria alguma informação, mas sentiu o rosto esquentar ao notar o conteúdo, ficando mais envergonhada ao ouvir as risadas abafadas do chefe ao lado.

– São três pacotes, não são? – Shiroyama perguntou em tom brincalhão, pois sabia do que se tratava, recebendo apenas um aceno afirmativo – Vai lá, entregue para as meninas antes que elas saiam.

Miura agradeceu enquanto se retirava da sala com o presente, tendo que voltar minutos depois ao se lembrar que havia ido até ali pegar sua bolsa, saindo da segunda vez acompanhada pelas risadas altas do chefe.

Precisava agradecer Kazunari-san depois. Como Shiroyama disse, havia três pacotes dentro de uma sacola maior. Três presentes, para si e as duas amigas que deram chocolates para Mikaru no Valentines.


End file.
